This invention relates generally to stadium seating, and in particular to individual seat modules that are combined into an interlocking stadium seating system which is applicable for retrofitting an existing stadium or for installation in new construction.
In the past, primarily because of their lesser cost, many stadiums were fitted with bleacher type seating. Such seating in general does not provide clear demarcation of individual seating spaces. In addition, bleachers are notoriously uncomfortable to sit on for the entire length of an event. As the demand for reserved seating sections rises, facility managers often desire to replace the bleacher seating sections with a more comfortable and individualized seating arrangement which is also adaptive to the existing geometry of the stadium. To that end, many stadiums have installed chair style seating. However, refitting existing bleachers with a lift up or one piece molded chair is not an option for many stadiums because the tread depth of the stepping tier (the tier step on which the seat occupants would normally stand or walk to and from seats within a seating row) would not meet current codes. Also, the cost of individual chair type seating can be prohibitive. Various suggestions to resolve these issues have been offered and have met with varying degrees of success.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,621 issued to Lazaroff et al. discloses a seating arrangement comprising a continuous series of overlapping molded plastic, hollow seat modules. Each module includes two opposing sides with a fastening strip extended out from one side and a recess disposed at the bottom surface of the opposing side. A seating row is built by overlapping the recess of one module over the fastening strip of the adjacent module. The adjacent seat modules are interconnected with fasteners in a straight line arrangement. This seating arrangement made no provision for installation in a curved stadium.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,914 issued to Grandclement discloses a stadium seat for stadium terraces comprising a shell made of plastic material adapted to be affixed to terraces made of masonry. The seat has a downwardly directed front edge, of which the rear face is directed to follow the curvature of the corresponding surfaces of the terrace. After placement on the terrace, each seat is individually attached to the terrace by a screw from the center of the seat. In addition, the seat surface is contoured and designed to allow optimum occupation of the space available to provide added comfort to the occupant. This seat design solves the problem of mounting seats along the curvature of a stadium, but is restricted to mounting at the edge of a solid platform. This restriction is too limiting because a solid platform may not always be available, or such mounting may not meet modern construction codes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,097 issued to Motter offers a modular seating combination which employs a series of seat modules combined and connected into rows by connector modules. Each seat module is designed to accommodate a single person. The seating modules have a compound curved shape and some flexibility to afford added comfort. Such construction satisfies the needs for comfort and regular demarcation of assigned seats, but they are expensive and difficult to install. Additionally, the seat modules are designed to form straight rows, and hence will not conform well to the curvature of seating rows found in many stadium designs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,949 issued to Sutter et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,199 issued to Lewis each disclose a molded plastic seating module for a single occupant comprising a contoured, upper seating surface, a sloped front surface and a hollow base. The ends of adjacent seats interlock by an insert housing of one seat module that fits tightly within a corresponding open receptacle of an adjacent seat module. Lewis suggests that the interlocking can be further secured by connecting pins inserted through holes provided on the interlocking parts. The system disclosed therein is an improvement for its simplicity of assembly, but is not designed or adapted for mounting to conform to the curvature of stadiums and amphitheaters.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,594 issued to Temos discloses a modular stadium seating assembly including side-by-side modular seat units mounted on a support framework by clamping adjacent edge portions of adjacent seat units between a clamp-down member and the support framework. The clampdowns mark the demarcation between seats but also take up surface area, which if left as seating surface, could enhance the seating comfort of the occupant.
There therefore remains a need for a stadium seating system that optimally utilizes the space available for seating purposes and can be mounted in curved sections of stadiums. The present invention is directed toward meeting this need.
The present invention is a modular seating system for use in a tiered stadium. Each seat module is of a one piece molded plastic construction, having interlocking means for assembly in a side-by-side relationship in rows with each seat module attached through the interlocking means to a support understructure. The interlocking means comprise tabs and blind rabbets, and each interlocking means contain openings for receiving fasteners. The openings on the tabs include sufficient play to allow lateral and rotational movement when assembling the seating system in order to accommodate the geometry of existing stadium, in particular, curved sections of the stadium. Additionally, the interlocking design and method of attachment allow the entire width of the upper surface to be available for seating purposes.
The seating system of the present invention provides unique features enabling stadium management to solicit donations and display advertisements. A recessed area is molded onto the back surface of each seat module for receiving donor or advertising plates as a fund raising avenue. An end cap adapted for attachment to the end of each seating row also provides a space for the placement of advertisement plates or other emblems such as a full multicolor logo. The seat module may be further characterized by its ergonomic design. The sitting surface uses complex curves and rounded edges to reduce sitting stresses. For added comfort, the bottom of the seat modules also incorporates curved surfaces that mate with the top when it is deflected downward by the weight of an occupant. In a further preferred embodiment, the present invention is characterized by its xe2x80x9cwood bench-typexe2x80x9d appearance. Each seating module is shaped to provide a wood slat appearance and the seat surface has a wood grain texture. Bolts with large, visible heads may be used to enhance the appearance of wood bench seating. Furthermore, the seat modules are available in different dimensions and colors for adaptation to specific requirements of individual stadiums.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide improved individual stadium seats that satisfy all current U.S. National construction codes at an affordable price.
Another object of the present invention is to provide stadium seating which is designed for optimum utilization of the space available. The interlocking design and mounting system of this invention allows the full width allocated for each seat to be used for sitting. Additionally, the interlocking design simplifies installation by eliminating the need for a separate clampdown for each seat.
An additional object of this invention is to provide stadium seating which can be mounted to conform to the curvature of stadiums and amphitheaters to give a pleasing, gentle curve along the length of a row.
A further object is to provide stadium seating which can be fitted to existing common supporting understructures of varying widths and depths.
A yet further object is to provide donor or advertising plates on the back of each seat as a fund raising avenue. This option is not available on prior art designs.
A still further object is to provide a modular seating system which is adaptable to different mounting environments and hence gives some flexibility during installation.
Related objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent by reference to the following figures and detailed description.